Arcana Lord
Arcana Lord is the fifth Class from the Mage Base Class and the second Class from the Wizard Base Advanced Class. Conditions to Acquire * Master the Wizard growth ring. * Master the Ranger growth ring. * Master the Bishop growth ring. * Use " Arcana Lord Medal" Sub Traits As Arcana Lords, players are able to select up to two Sub Traits from other Classes. Chosen Sub Traits can be changed at anytime outside of battles. Sub Traits can also be saved in Gear Sets. class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#ffffff; color: #000000;" - ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Icon ! width="170px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Name ! style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Description ! width="120px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" From - Smash Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for "Smash", "Hard Smash", and "Fateful Smash" by 20 when a Sword or Axe is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Anti-Archer Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for physical/magic attack Abilities against Archers by 7. - Armor Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases DEF of Armor Gear by 3%. - Helm Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases DEF of Helm Gear by 3%. - Pole Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases ATK of Lance and Scythe Gear by 2%. - Anti-Mage Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for physical/magic attack Abilities used against Mages by 7. - Pierce Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for "Pierce", "Sting", and "Savage Sting" by 10 when a Lance or Scythe is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Pole Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases ATK of Lance and Scythe Gear by 2%. - Poison Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases chance to poison with "Poison Attack", "Poison Assault", and "Deadly Poison" by 10% when a Bow or Gun is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Anti-Lancer Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for physical/magic attack Abilities used against Lancers by 7. - Dress Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MDEF of Clothing Gear by 3%. - Hat Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MDEF of Hat Gear by 3%. - Heal Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power of "Heal", "Recover", and "Cure" by 10 when a Book or Relic is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Dress Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MDEF of Clothing Gear by 3%. - Debuff Resistance Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases debuff resistance by 4%. - Angelic Judgment Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for "Angelic Judgment" and "Heaven's Judgment" by 10 when a Book or Relic is equipped in your main weapon slot. } Trait Effects class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" - ! colspan="3" Trait List - width="320px" valign="top" * Rod Up Lv.1 * Anti-Soldier Lv.1 * MATK Boost Lv.1 * Rod Up Lv.1 * Ether Burst Boost * Rod Up Lv.2 * Anti-Soldier Lv.2 * MATK Boost Lv.2 * Rod Up Lv.2 * Photon Edge Boost * Rod Up Lv.3 * Anti-Soldier Lv.3 * MATK Boost Lv.3 * Rod Up Lv.3 * Meteor Strike Boost width="320px" valign="top" * Dress Up Lv.1 * Dress Up Lv.2 * Rod Up Lv.4 * MATK Boost Lv.4 * Critical Rate Up * Anti-Soldier Lv.4 * Hat Up Lv.1 * Magic Up * Chaos Master Lv.1 * Elemental Mastery Lv.2 * MATK Plus Lv.1 * Soldier Defiance Lv.1 * Chaos Master Lv.2 * Elemental Mastery Lv.1 } Growth Ring A total of 47,400 Proficiency is required in order to complete the Arcana Lord Growth Ring. Undermine Additional Notes: * Can combo with , , or . * Works with Conjure Testament (Invade), Exploit Mastery, and Mage's Conviction Gear Skills. Magic Up Elemental Mastery Lv.1 Fanatic Soul Inertial Force Chaos Master Lv.1 Chaos Master Lv.2 Elemental Mastery Lv.2 Soldier Defiance Lv. 1 Calamity Additional Notes: * Can combo with . * Works with Conjure Testament (Dagger), Mage's Conviction, and Sacrifice Mastery Gear Skills. Blood Oath Additional Notes: * Can combo with or . * Works with Agony Mastery, Conjure Testament (Dagger), Conjure Testament (Invade), and Mage's Conviction Gear Skills. MATK Plus Lv.1 M 005